Second Chance
by slytherinsoul07
Summary: Hermione Granger and all of her friends are facing the last battle with Lord Voldemort, when a strange witch sends her back in time. Once there, she befriends people she knows are dead in the future but how can she stay away from that tempting smile...
1. 1983

**A/N**: Hey! My name's padfoot07, and I wrote this story. I started writing this in class one day, and my friend read it. She threatened to kill me with a pair of sporks if I didn't post this here – so I did. I have a few more chapters done, but I wanted to see what you guys thought about it before I posted the others. So – please let me know what you think! Thanks!

PS – for those of you who have noticed the _slight_ change in time frame – like from 1968 to 1983 for example… - that was due to my poor math skills. I went back and did the math, and I realized that Hermione been in 1968, that would make the Potters much older when they had Harry… needless to say, math isn't my strong point…

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling – aside from the plot. All hail JKR!

Hermione stood up, shaking a little, to check out her surroundings. The room she was in was almost completely white, with beds lined against each wall. _Like the hospital wing_, noted Hermione. _But I can't be there…I was out on the Hogwarts grounds…what's going on…? _Suddenly an image came to Hermione, as she frantically tried to remember what had happened…

All of the Order, Ron, Hermione, and the members of the DA, were standing near the Forbidden Forest, battling the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Voldemort had arrived a few hours earlier, armed with not only 50 loyal Death Eaters, but an army of Vampires, a few Giants, and two or three Demiguise. _(A/N: If you don't know what a Demiguise is, I highly recommend that you go out right now and buy the book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – all proceeds go to help needy children in the poorest countries in the world)_ Voldemort had managed to somehow gain entrance onto the Hogwarts grounds, and had sent in his Demiguise into the castle to pull Harry Potter out of his bedchambers. Unfortunately for them, Albus Dumbledore's grandfather had been a Demiguise as well, and had passed along the gene to his grandchild – which enabled Dumbledore to see the 2 to 3 creatures forcing Harry out of a secret door (behind the portrait of Sir Cadogan).

Dumbledore had immediately contacted the right people, and they had all fought their way towards the duel that was being held between Harry and Voldemort, killing a great number of creatures along the way. Harry had a nasty cut, right above his right elbow, running down to the very tip of his pinkie, and it was bleeding freely. He also had a good many bruises forming, most of which were on his legs, which were visible due to the great number of rips in them. Voldemort, on the other hand, looked perfectly normal (as normal as a man with cat-like red eyes could look) and he had a triumphant look on his face, and was pointing his wand at Harry's forehead. Harry was lying on the ground twitching and screaming, while trying to cover his scar with his hands.

Upon seeing Harry screaming and crying, both Hermione and Ron quickly left their own battles to run over to help him. (Hermione had been facing Lucius Malfoy, while Ron was fighting with a Vampire whom he had dubbed: "the-blood-sucking-bitch-from-hell")

"Harry!" Ron had screamed, "Harry – hold on! We're coming, Harry! Oh god –" Ron whispered, "please don't let go Harry, please – for the love of god – DON'T LET GO!"

Hermione, on the other hand, did not waste her breath – she ran straight at Voldemort – completely disregarding the fact that she was a witch with a wand in her hand. She took Voldemort by surprise when she rammed her shoulder into his gut – causing him to break his eye contact with Harry. Voldemort, however recovered quickly, and turned his anger onto his attacker.

"You'll pay for that one – you worthless mudblood!" The next words out of Voldemort's mouth were the last words anyone wished to hear: _"Avada Kedavra!"_ the words left the Dark Lord's mouth with an evil hiss…

Hermione remembered what happened next as if it had happened in slow motion. Voldemort's wand was pointed directly at Hermione's heart, his eyes were almost gleaming with triumph – and Hermione felt her eyes widen as the jet of green light came shooting at her – she knew that she was dead – that she would never see her friends again – that she would never be able to say good-bye. The next second, however, a blue light came speeding towards Hermione from her right side. She turned, surprised to see a woman she had never seen before pointing her wand at her…

That was all that Hermione could remember. Not only did she not know who the woman had been or why she wasn't dead, she had just realized that she wasn't positive of where she was. Her first impression had been the hospital wing – but now she wasn't so sure – there were a few small differences between this room, and the hospital wing which Hermione had been to, many a time. For instance, this room had a painting hanging on the wall of a young-ish Madame Pomprey, and, when Hermione looked out of a window to her right, she saw the Whomping Willow… but it had… shrunk? _"No, that can be…"_ thought Hermione,_ "trees don't shrink…… maybe it got hit with a poorly aimed redactor curse…"_ Hermione mussed, knowing full well that one simple curse could not reduce the size of the gigantic tree.

Before Hermione could decide on what had happened to the tree, she heard voices outside of two big oak doors on Hermione's left. She felt a wave of relief rush through her body when she recognized the voices of both Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall. It took Hermione a moment to make out their words, but when she did, her brief moment of relief was ripped away from her.

"…no idea? Are you trying to tell me that this young lady simply appeared next to the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, Minerva – that is exactly what I'm telling you. Thankfully I had had a meeting with Professor Vector, or I'm afraid no one would have found her so soon… you see – out of Vector's window, I saw a flash of light – a shockingly blue light – and when it faded, this young woman was in its place…"

"What are we going to do, Professor?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, naturally – " started Dumbledore, while pushing open the giant oak doors leading into the infirmary, "I plan on asking her." He finished, looking directly at Hermione with the usual twinkle in his eye.

_Oh no, oh no, oh gods no! What's going on? They don't know who I am…? What am I going to do?_ Hermione had no choice but to look up into those sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, my dear." welcomed Dumbledore. "May I ask you your name?"

Hermione gave her Headmaster a frightened smile and replied: "Hermione Gr – Granger, sir." _I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I'm sure as bloody hell not going to let Harry and Ron down. Get a grip on yourself, Hermione!_ Hermione ordered herself. _You can tackle Lord Voldemort, but you can't even tell someone your name!_

"Well, Miss Granger, I was just wondering if you happened to know why you're here? You see, I'm not sure how much you heard while Professor McGonagall and I where chatting out there, but you seemed to have stumbled upon our school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding."

"No, sir… I'm not sure why I'm here…" answered Hermione with a confused look on her face.

"Well, Miss Granger, you seem to have gotten yourself into a right mess." Dumbledore said kindly, while waving his hands towards Hermione's clothes, which she realized for the first time were ripped and covered in blood. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I… I…" started Hermione. She wasn't quite sure she wasn't telling Dumbledore what she knew, but for some reason she felt that she shouldn't. So, for the first time she could remember, she lied to Professor Dumbledore. "No sir, I don't remember a thing…I just remember a woman pointing her wand at me, and then there was a flash of blue light… and then I woke up here…"

"Well, dear, I can't expect anything more from you. I'm afraid we will just have to get you settled in here, and then we'll see what we can do. For now, however, you will join the rest of the school, two days from now, to start off the new school year, I – " but Dumbledore was cut off by Hermione.

"New school year…?" asked Hermione.

"Why, yes. You look to be about a 7th year, am I correct?" Dumbledore watched as Hermione slowly nodded her head. "Well then, when the students arrive I will send someone to come and assist you, so you won't be by yourself." Turning to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore continued, "Minerva, would you be so kind as to send an owl ahead to Miss Lily Evans, asking her if she would like to help Miss Granger?"

"Of course, Albus." And with that, McGonagall left the room to find an owl.

Meanwhile, Hermione's mind was on super mode. _Lily Evans! But that can't be…that would mean – that would mean that I've gone back in time!_ "Ummm… excuse me, sir?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"Yes, Miss Granger," asked Dumbledore, turning back to her.

"What year is it?"

"Why, it is the most humble year of 1983!"


	2. Sorting Hat

**A/N**: Hey, it's padfoot07 again. Well, here is another chapter to keep you going! I can't promise you a chapter a day, like I've just done, but I will try my best to put one up every couple of days, as long as you guys keep reviewing! Deal? Good! ;) Now, onto the story… (after a quick reply to my first couple of reviewers!)

**Sarah Queen of the Goblin** – evil laugh - yeah, you'll find out who the girl is before the end, so don't worry… but don't forget about her… I'll being putting in a description about her soon though… so keep reading!

**Wytchkat** – here you go – more! LOL – you will be able to find out how she went back in time in a few more Chapters… well, maybe more than a few… I'll let you know when I post it though!

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for the plot! (Yes, I actually do have a creative bone in me;) )

Hermione lay in the bed, not able to move due to the amount of shock that was controlling her body. "19 – 19 … **1983?**" the panting girl finally chocked out.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore with a slight frown on his face. "What year did you think it was?"

"Well, where I come from… the year is 2005…" stammered Hermione. "If it is really 1983, then that means… I've gone back to – " Hermione stopped suddenly, and her eyes grew wide while she looked around frantically. "Harry," Hermione whispered.

"What's that, Miss Granger? I'm afraid that I don't know a Mr. Harry…"

"Oh, no, Professor, it's nothing – " Hermione mumbled looking into Dumbledore's penetrating stare. "Do you, by chance, know a Mr. Potter?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "why yes, Mr. James Potter will be this year's Head Boy, with Miss Lily Evans being the Head Girl. Why do you ask?"

"Well – you could say that… I know them… in a way…"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with enough force to cause Hermione to look at him, startled. "I take it that, coming from the future, you must know some… things." Dumbledore put his hand up, stopping Hermione's next remark. "I would appreciate if you don't share what you know." That one sentence stopped all future protests from Hermione. That was the last thing she had expected him to say – Hermione, had she been a betting woman, would have bet any number of Galleons that the Headmaster would have wanted Hermione to tell him everything, so that they would be able to better prepare themselves for what was to come. Looking into Albus' eyes, however, changed her mind. _Of course,_ thought Hermione, _if I told them, then things could go horribly wrong… just think about all the danger and trouble you and Harry could have caused in your 3rd year…_ Thinking about Harry, however, did nothing to improve Hermione's mood. With sad yet understanding eyes, Hermione nodded at her Professor.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Now – about your schooling… how far did you get, may I ask?"

"Well, right before I came here, it was the end of my 6th year… about one week before the start of the summer holidays."

"I see. Well, like I said, you may join us for the upcoming school year. I am sure that Miss Evans would be more than delighted to help you. I have decided that we will tell the school that you are a transfer student from The Institute of Magic for Witches. It is a school for young women, on the border of Spain and France." Said Dumbledore, with the usual twinkle in his eye.

"Alright, sir – I'd like that. But, could you tell me…" started Hermione, anxious to get to the part she had been most worried about, "what about my house? I was in Gryffindor before…" trailed off Hermione, seeing a knowing look in Professor Dumbledore's eyes.

"Well – I was going to let the Sorting Hat decide, Miss Granger, if that's alright with you, of course."

"Of course," blushed Hermione. She didn't mean to be a prat, but she was just so worried, for herself, but also for her friends she had left behind. _What happened to Harry? And Ron?_ thought Hermione, starting to tear up. _What if I never see them again?_ Dumbledore saw the saddened look on Hermione's face, and decided that the poor girl needed some rest.

"Here's a vial of some Dreamless Sleep Potion," said Dumbledore, handing the container to the girl on the bed. "Madame Pomprey will have both of our heads if you don't drink all of that," Dumbledore continued kindly. "Goodnight, Miss Granger. I'd say 'pleasant dreams,' but under the circumstances…"

"Hermione smiled at Dumbledore, taking the potion and downing it in a single gulp. "Thank you, sir," sighed Hermione, as she drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Hermione woke again, it was to a pair of big, hazel eyes, and a pair of even bigger ears.

"Ohs! Is am so sorry, Miss, to be awakening you!" proclaimed the young house-elf. "I was told to tell yous to get dressed, Miss! The train will be here in a minute!" Hermione was startled. _Train? I can't have slept for two days!_ "Ummm… it's alright – "

"Kooky, Miss, my name is Kooky!" the female house-elf beamed, seeming to know that Hermione didn't know her name. "Oh! Thanks, Kooky… are you sure that the train will be here in a minute?"

"Yes, Miss – yous supposed to wear these here robes that Master Dumbledore gots for you!" Hermione looked taken back, not only from the kindness of the Headmaster, but from Kooky's behavior. "Now, Kooky, you don't have to call me 'Miss', nor do you have to call the Headmaster 'Master!'" Hermione began ranting with her usual fervor. "I have always felt that all house-elves should stand up for their rights, and that incl – " Hermione was cut off suddenly by a snap of Kooky's fingers.

"Now, Miss, I is meaning no bad feelings, Miss, but yous needs to get dressed now," said Kooky with a slight from while Hermione tried to speak (to no avail). With a sigh, Hermione nodded, got up, and started to change into the dress robes, which fit surprisingly well. _Oh well,_ thought Hermione, _that's nothing new. It's not like Harry or Ron ever wanted to listen to me either! Had they at least given ONE thought about putting some effort into S.P.E.W., then_ – " but Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

"Ohs, Miss! Yous is so late! Here:" Kooky exclaimed with another snap of her fingers. Hermione's clothes began to dress themselves onto her body, and Hermione was relieved to see that she was once again able to talk. "Thanks," smiled Hermione and her new friend.

There was a knock on the door, and then Minerva McGonagall walked in. "Oh, good. I'm glad to see that you're dressed and rested. Thank you for your help, Kooky – it was most appreciated." Kooky nodded, and snapped her fingers again, this time making herself disappear. "Now, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall continued, "You will accompany me down towards the Great Hall. I will set you into a room off towards the side, and then I'll come and get you when it is time for you to be sorted. Understood?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes, Professor," replied Hermione, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Alright then dear, follow me." With that, Professor McGonagall turned and walked out of the infirmary. After a few minutes, they arrived at a classroom, which Hermione recognized to be the one Firenze would use one day. "You will wait here," Professor McGonagall told Hermione, "I should be back in a few minutes." When Hermione nodded, Minerva turned on her heel and left the room.

True to her word, Hermione was only left waiting about 15 minutes, during which she could hear the occasion cry of 'RAVENCLAW,' 'GRYFFINDOR,' HUFFLEPUFF,' and 'SLYTHERIN!' When McGonagall came and removed Hermione from the classroom, she noticed the girl look a little worried. _Poor girl, I wonder what she has been through… she does look a little better, now that she's gotten some sleep,_ thought Minerva.

Minerva walked purposefully through the massive doors that led into the Great Hall.

"Ah!" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore when Hermione made it up to the table that the teachers ate at. He spun Hermione around so that she was facing the students – many of which either looked curious or puzzled to see a strange young witch in front of them. "Now that the new first years have been sorted, I'd like to introduce you all to Miss Hermione Granger. This young lady has just transferred here from the Institute of Magic for Witches, and will be joining us for this school year." He paused to let that remark sink in. "Now, while she is here, I expect all of you to treat her just like you treat each other – with the utmost respect." Dumbledore seemed to be eyeing the Slytherin table when he said that.

"Miss, Granger, would you be so kind as to have a seat here, and we will let the Sorting Hat decide in which house you shall be joining." Hermione walked over to the stool on which sat the Sorting Hat. She picked it up, eyed it for a moment, and set in down on her head, while she slid onto the seat.

_Hmmm… Miss Granger, huh? I see much here, in your head. We've met before yes? Or rather, we will meet again. Well, I know just where to put you_ – the Sorting Hat opened its brim wide and yelled:

**A/N**: hehehe – sorry to leave it there, but I just love cliff hangers! Well, I'm going to start the working on the next chapter now, so maybe you'll get another tomorrow! Keep checking back, and please: Read and Review!


	3. Reunion

**A/N**: Yeah – another chapter! I'm getting good at this one-a-day thing! (I would have had this up yesterday, but my stupid 'puter was giving me some problems… - goes off on a rant on computers) I'm sorry to have left you guys hanging and the end of the last one, but, as you will see, I LOVE cliff hangers! – evil laugh – now, on a happier note, I'd like to say a GIANT thank you to my BETA, who happens to be a good friend of mine, so THANK YOU!

**Muse-Ninka**: Thanks for the nice reviews! I hope you like this chapter – I think you will…

**Sarah Queen of the Goblin**: Thanks again for reviewing! Here's the update you asked for!

**Mrs. Fawkes**: Thanks for reading! It's always good to know that someone likes my story – its even better coming from a friend! Great job on your own story by the way! Keep it up!

**elektrikstorm**: No, I guess I wasn't 'typical' – here's your spin!

**twitchy-tennisplayer**: Thanks! Here you go!

**seamermaiden**: Hey – good guess! Also, I'm glad you like my story, but she's not going to 'meet' Severus… at least not in that way… (read on and you'll see!)

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing Harry Potter, only this plot, and a few new characters, when I make them, but everything else belongs to the very talented JKR.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled to the waiting crowd. The table on the far right from Hermione gave a muffled sort of applause, while the other three tables looked at Hermione with what could only be described as disgust – but Hermione saw none of it, due to the fact that she felt frozen to her seat. _Slytherin?_ Hermione thought desperately. _Anywhere but……… SLYTHERIN!_ Hermione, not realizing that she was still wearing the Sorting Hat, was startled when the voice from the hat laughed and said, _well, there you go! This should be interesting!_

"Miss Granger," prodded McGonagall, "you may go and join your table now." When McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat, Hermione gave her a frightened look, then got up and made her way slowly towards the Slytherin table. She could feel the eyes of the entire Great Hall on her, and it was no wonder why. Everyone that Hermione could think of who were in Slytherin had wanted to belong there – she, however, was walking as if she was dead. When she finally made it to her table, after what had seemed like ages, to her at least, Hermione noticed that the talk had gone back up. Hermione took a seat between what looked to be a new first year, and a sour – looking seventh year. She ignored the food that appeared in front of her, she felt too queasy to eat anything – she decided to have a look around. From her seat, she could see almost all of the Great Hall; at the staff table, there were a few faces she recognized, namely Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Vector, and, on a second glance, Professor Binns… a very **alive**, Professor Binns.

She could also see the other three house tables; Gryffindor was against the opposite wall, next to Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw was in-between her table and theirs. She noticed that some of the students still eyed her with curiosity, while others threw her looks of hatred. The later looks caused Hermione almost physical pain. She had never expected anyone from her own (albeit – old) table to look at her as if she was a piece of dirt – a very dirty piece of dirt that needed to be brushed out right then. Although she was distraught, she understood their feelings. She knew that they felt that anyone in Slytherin wasn't worth the time, the fact that the Sorting Hat had placed her among children of Death Eaters, and probably some Death Eaters themselves, was enough of a reason to look at Hermione that way.

Hermione felt a shove from her left, caused by the seventh year. When Hermione turned, she was surprised to find another look of hatred on the girl's face. "Listen up, **mudblood** – I know what you are – so do the rest of us. I don't know why you're here," the girl said with an arm waving over their table, "but you're gonna regret it – you got that? We don't want you to taint us with your filthy mudblood self – so you'd better watch yourself." Hermione looked around her, seeing many others nodding their heads at what the girl had said. One boy even yelled, "You tell her, Violet!"

With as much bravery as she could muster, Hermione turned back to the Slytherin, Violet she supposed, and snapped, "Watch my back? Watch **my** back? You have no idea what you're talking about! Before I came here, the last thing I saw was of one of the greatest men I have ever known, lying on the ground nursing a bloody arm, and trying not to scream from pain from the 'crucio' curse that was upon him! Don't tell me to watch **my** back, Violet! You'd better watch yours!" When Hermione was done ranting, she felt a hand on her back. Looking up, Hermione was startled to be seeing a pair of shockingly green eyes – eyes she had looked into many times…

"Hi, Hermione?" asked the owner of the green eyes. "My name is Lily Evans," said the girl when Hermione nodded. "I was asked to help you around for the first few days, so I thought that I'd come over and introduce myself – just so you wouldn't think that I was some sort of creep the next time you saw me," continued Lily with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Of course!" agreed Hermione, ignoring the snickering and laughing coming from behind her from the Slytherin table.

"Would you like a quick tour of Hogwarts before you go to your dormitories?" asked Lily.

Hermione, realizing that it would be better to act like she had no idea how to get around her 'old' school, quickly agreed to Lily's offer. When Hermione got up, Violet grabbed her arm, forcing Hermione to turn around and look at her, and hissed, "You're getting out easy this time, Granger, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Hermione sarcastically, rolling her eyes. When she turned back around, she was surprised to see amusement in Lily's eyes.

"Alright, I guess we'll just start with the 'basic' tour for now," said Lily when they left the Great Hall. "Can I ask you a question, Hermione?" Lily asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Sure – what'll be?"

"Well, I don't want to be rude or anything…" trailed off Lily, "but… oh – I'll just say it!" said the obviously flustered girl. "You looked really upset to be in Slytherin – I mean, your shoulders slumped the second the Sorting Hat called out the house, but I've been told that the Sorting Hat never makes mistakes, so I guess, what I want to know is… why were you so upset with that choice?" asked Lily with a look of pure curiosity on her face. "Oh, wait, before you answer – this is the Library," commented Lily with a wave of her arm.

Hermione stifled a laugh at the irony of this girl showing her the room she had visited often, and had even spent a few nights in as well. "Well, I guess because I don't fell like I belong there," replied Hermione after her humor had died down a bit. "I mean, I know all about what type of people they are, and," continued Hermione with a slightly lower voice, "I have a grudge or two against those people… for what they did to my friends…" Hermione and Lily stopped walking to let Hermione dry her teary eyes.

Lily put a comforting arm around Hermione and spoke to her quietly. "I know you don't know me very well, Hermione, but if you ever need to talk, I'll be there for you. I understand how you feel – well, I can't say that, I have no idea of how you are feeling, completely, at least, but I'd like to know." With a small smile, Lily turned Hermione around and added, "Well, I guess I can show you the rest tomorrow, but not until you've seen the Owlery and the Kitchens!" Hermione laughed and allowed herself to be steered towards said locations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione tanked Lily again when she was dropped off in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. It was only then that Hermione realized that she didn't know the password into the rooms. Groaning in frustration, Hermione started mumbling, not really noticing what she was saying. "Damn Slytherins…think they are so great! Why they can't learn to appreciate everyone, I'll never know! GODS!" cried Hermione, rounding on the suit of armor blocking the door into the dungeon-like rooms. "Just let me in – will you! Just because I'm not a _pureblood_, doesn't mean that I don't get to go to bed like everyone else! I mean – " but what Hermione did mean, the suit of armor never found out, for Hermione noticed the door was open.

_Of course,_ thought Hermione, _pureblood! How stupid could I be?_ With a sigh of relief, Hermione stepped into the Slytherin common rooms. At a first glance, the only thing Hermione saw was green – everything was green – the chairs, the wall, even the fire in the fireplace had a green twinge to it. However, Hermione soon realized that she wasn't alone in the rooms. She heard a slight cough that startled her, so she turned around to find out where it was coming from, only to immediately regret it.

In one of the corners of the common room, Hermione saw four people standing there, two female, two male. One of the males sneered at Hermione and walked out of the shadows. It took less than a second for Hermione to recognize the almost bleach-blond hair, the piercingly blue eyes, and the infamous smirk. Her heart sank the few spaces it had climbed from bring with Lily, when the man started to speak.

"Malfoy," said the blond, "Lucius Malfoy." With a flick of his wrist, the three other people came out the shadows, allowing themselves to be introduced one-by-one by Malfoy. "Violet McNair, I believe you've already met," Malfoy said while nodding towards the girl who she had 'had words' with before. Continuing with the introductions, Malfoy nodded at the other girl while saying, "Dolores Umbridge." Hermione gave a small gasp as she looked at the young Umbridge standing in front of her. _So she's the one who coughed – I guess she has yet to 'perfect' it,_ thought Hermione bitterly. While pointing at the last person in the group, Malfoy added, "Finally, my good friend, Severus Snape." Hermione let out another gasp as she stared into the eyes of her future Professor. Her gasp was met with only a look of loathing, and a small snort from the future 'Potions Master.'

"Now, _Miss Granger_, I'll be needing your wand," whispered Malfoy, while slightly flicking his wand…

**A/N**: -**very** evil laugh – yes, I know… I'm a 'meanie' – oh well, you'll learn to love it! What will happen next? You gotta wait to find out! – hehehe – runs and hides from all the angry readers…


	4. Short Tempers

**A/N:** Well, here it is! Another chapter! I most admit, however, that I've failed miserably with the one chapter a day thing – oh well, no one's perfect. I've decided to put the rest of my comments at the end of the chapter, at least for this one, because I don't want to give anything away. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own only the plot and any new characters not belonging to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

As Malfoy's arm moved in the familiar swoosh, the words _'Accio Wand_' escaped his lips, and Hermione's wand moved a few inches, but didn't leave her hand, thanks to the quick '_Protego_' she had muttered. "Ahh…" murmured Malfoy, "the mudblood knows how to play."

Hermione's eyes flashed – and suddenly she remembered the last time she had seen this man – it had been just a few days ago, but it seemed like a whole other lifetime…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been right before she had run to Harry's aid; Lucius Malfoy had showed up with his master and his other little 'friends' hoping to be rid of both Harry and Dumbledore, and then moving to take over the school. On her way out of Hogwarts, Hermione had run into Draco. Hermione, expecting some sort of snide remark from the boy, was surprised when she saw tears in the young Malfoy's eyes.

"Draco…?" asked the confused Hermione. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Granger," was the reply, but Hermione noticed the lack of spite in his voice.

"Draco," repeated Hermione a bit more sternly, "I'm not stupid. Come on now, you can tell me. What's wrong…?"

"My father! – Alright? Are you happy!" asked Draco, without waiting for a reply. "My father dragged me off to another Death Eater's meeting… he… he g-gave me to the Dark Lord… as an offering! Vol-Voldemort was going to punish my father, but he made a deal with him… if I became a Death Eater then my father would be let go…" Draco turned to Hermione for the first time, allowing her to see the tears pouring freely down his face. "Hermione, I… I don't _want_ to be a Death Eater – despite what you may think, I'm not my father…"

"Oh, Draco!" sighed Hermione, partly from realizing she had never given him enough credit, and partly because she was touched that he used her first name. "Did you get it? Did he – did he give it to you?" asked Hermione as her own tears were released. She had never taken the time to really give Malfoy a chance, and the poor boy didn't deserve the pain he was going through.

"Yes Hermione," choked Draco, clutching his left forearm, "and then he put me under 'crucio' … twice." After that, Draco seemed to have lost all will to keep talking, because his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Hermione quickly knelt down and took Draco in her arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Don't worry, Draco," whispered Hermione. "I promise you, he will pay. I promise you. You won't have to do anything you don't want to – especially tonight. Don't worry, Draco, your father will wish he was dead when I'm done with him," vowed Hermione, "don't worry…" Hermione suddenly stopped when she heard the sound of a cloak swishing.

"What's this, Draco? Crying? Malfoys don't cry," Lucius Malfoy spat at his son, "especially not to mudbloods! One day you'll thank me, Draco – one day you'll wish that you'd bee accepted earlier!" As he said that, he pushed Hermione off his son and had whipped out his wand and had it pointed at her. "And you – you worthless mudblood!" Lucius was stopped, however, when Draco had placed a Jelly-Legs curse on him. Before his legs gave way completely, Malfoy muttered the counter-curse towards his les, and jumped back up.

"Traitor!" he screamed, "you blood traitor!" Lucius closed the distance between himself and his son, and punched him on the nose, creating a deafening crack as the bone broke.

"No!" yelled Hermione as Draco fainted. "How could you? He's your son – you bloody ass hole!" Hermione continued to screech. Lucius looked at Hermione with a completely clear conscious. "Easily," he replied, "allow me to demonstrate," he continued as he pulled his fist back.

"Oh, no, you don't!" yelled Ron as he came up from behind and kicked Malfoy where it hurt.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron declared exasperatedly. "We have to get to the Forbidden Forest!" He grabbed Hermione's hand and helped her up, smiling a little as he heard Malfoy moaning something that sounded a lot like: 'future kids' while bending over his middle area. Ron and Hermione ran down the last of the corridors towards the giant oak front doors. By the time they had reached the forest, however, Lucius had caught up with them, bringing a 'friend' with him. His 'friend', the 'blood-sucking-bitch-from-hell', went straight for Ron, leaving Hermione with the man she loathed.

"Come on, mudblood; let's see what you're made of!" With that, he sent a 'crucio' curse at Hermione, causing her to wither in pain. "Hah!" yelled Lucius, "don't like that, do you?" When he had removed the curse, Hermione jumped up and yelled "_Petrificus Totalus!_" causing Lucius' body to seize up. Looking down on him, Hermione hissed "you horrible… thing. You're less that a man – no _real_ man, or wizard, would have given up his son to protect his OWN life, and then beat him up! _Impedimenta!_" Hermione watched as Malfoy's body was knocked back a few feet. She was about to curse him again when she heard Ron's cry of "Harry!"…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The memory came back to Hermione in a second, but it was just long enough for her to let her guard down – which Malfoy noticed. "_Petrificus Armas!_" Malfoy yelled, causing Hermione's wrists and arms to freeze up. When he was sure that she wouldn't be able to move them, Lucius walked up to Hermione and prodded her wand from her fingers, but not without receiving a stinging hex. With a yelp, he dropped her wand and started nursing his hands.

"Violet!" he snapped, "get her wand! Dolores, guard the doors! Severus, watch her! I'm going to teach this mudblood not to mess with the Slytherins!" As the words left his mouth, the other three Slytherins jumped to do as he said, forcibly reminding Hermione of very obedient lap dogs. As soon as there were three wands pointing at Hermione, Severus' and the two that Violet were holding, Malfoy started to walk around Hermione, talking as he went.

"Alright – listen up! No mudblood has ever been in Slytherin – and as far as we're concerned, **you** aren't going to be the first! To us, you're nothing more than an annoying piece of furniture, that happens to be able to move," Lucius stopped his circular pace right in front of Hermione face and leaned in to hiss at her. "You won't sleep in the dormitories, you won't sleep on the couch, if fact – you won't sleep at all. You'll be too scared to, because you know that the second you close your eyes, I'll be there, bending over you…" he trailed off as he stepped a little bit closer, pressing himself onto Hermione. Then, faster than Hermione could think, Malfoy was forcing her lips open with his own, and shoving his tongue down her throat.

Hermione eyes opened wide with shock, and she quickly brought her knee up, connecting it with his private, taking a leaf out of Ron's book. "YOU ASS!" Hermione screeched at him, while trying in vain to remove his taste from her mouth. She then remembered the other three people in the room, and ducked just in time to avoid a spell coming from Snape.

Violet lunged at Hermione, successfully punching her in the eye, causing Hermione to give a small yelp of pain. Violet, who seemed to be encouraged by the pain she was inflicting, started to scratch and hit every part of Hermione she could reach, while she hissed in her ear. "That was a mistake, mudblood. You NEVER hit a Slytherin, much less Malfoy!"

While Violet went to swing at Hermione again, Hermione noticed that she had dropped the wands on the ground. Thinking fast, Hermione, who was lying on the ground at that point, swung her shoulder into Violet's hip, causing her to fall over. She then rolled onto her side and put her arm on her wand the best she could, and muttered, almost inaudibly, a freezing charm…

Everything in the room stood still. Hermione looked up to see she had acted just in time, for Malfoy was right on top of her with his wand pointing down, and Snape was next to him looking on with interest. Interestingly, however, Umbridge was frozen in mid-run, with her mouth slightly open, as if about to say something. Not wanting to waste anymore time before the spell wore off, Hermione muttered the counter curse to un-lock her arms, and grabbed her wand.

She then stood up, marched over to Malfoy and punched him hard on the right side of his face, then took off running out of the common rooms…

Hermione didn't stop until she was in front of the painting of the bowl of fruit, in front of the kitchens. Once there, she realized that she had been crying, and the tears were mixing with the blood coming from a cut above her face where Violet had hit her. Fear finally taking over her, Hermione dropped to the ground and starting crying harder than she had ever cried before. In fact, she was crying so hard, she didn't hear the quiet footsteps coming down the hall from her right side…

* * *

**A/N**: hehehe – well, I tried to make it less of a cliff-hanger this time, but I couldn't resist the urge to put one on. I must say that, although it was a kinda mean chapter, I liked this one a lot. It was really fun to write, and I think it turned out pretty well. I'm REALLY looking forward to the next one, which I'm writing right now, and I hope to have it up today as well, to hopefully make up for the long wait you guys have had!

I have a few questions for all of my faithful reviewers, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd answer them, so I'll be able to make this story even better! Ok, here they are: **(1)** Should I put in some chapters that go back to the 'present'? For example, should I continue the beginning of the story (the fight with Voldemort) or should I just stay in the 'past' with a few memories, and deal with the 'present' later? **(2) **Do you like new characters? I made Violet the sister of McNair, hoping that it would tie in, but I've gotten a few e-mails complaining about not using solely "Harry Potter people." Let me know what you think. **(3)** Am I milking the characters? My friend said, for example, that in no way would Draco cry like that, but I thought that, if under enough pressure, it's completely understandable for Malfoy to break down.

Oh well! Please review, if you have time, and I'd like it if you could answer my three (ok, LONG) questions! Everyone who reviews gets a giant cookie 'cause I love you! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far, and I hope no one thinks I'm too big of a meanie!

**elektrikstorm** – I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm a sucker for cliff hangers! PS: I hope she 'neutered' him enough for you ;)

**seamermaiden** – hehehe… well, there you go! (It makes sense now…?)

**KGdiva** – aww thanks so much! It means a lot to me that you like it :)

**Raspberri13** – thanks! I think that you're the first person who thinks my idea was interesting… everyone else said that I suck… oh well – I'm glad you like it:)

**Sexy Flying Unicorn** – gee, thanks 'little peach' ;) I hope you don't really come after me with the sporks, I happen to like my eyes… ;)

**lilchick** – I'm glad you like it!

**Padfoot Lover** – BIG smile – thank you so much! After reading your review I couldn't stop smiling! Reviews like yours really bring up a depressed writer (PS – I was feeling kinda down due to all of the readers who think I'm a meanie…) Anyway, thanks again, oh, and, by the way, I think that you're going to like the next couple of chapters… I can't be too mean to Hermione, she one of my favorite characters! I won't say anymore though… you'll just have to read and find out! Hehehe…

**elsie777** – thanks! I'm glad you liked the idea!

**bloomsgrl** – here's your update! I hope you like it :)

**jadevictoriariddle13** – hehehe – the nice side of me is sorry for making you wait, but my evil Slytherin half is laughing an evil laugh, gloating in the anxiety of the readers! Hehehe…


	5. Names

**(A/N)**: yeah! Chapter five! – starts to sing – I gotta say, I know I said that I liked writing chapter four, but I LOVED writing this one! I can't wait for all of your reviews, and thanks a BUNCH to everyone who helped by answering my questions! (If you haven't answered them yet, I'd still like to know what you think! ;) ) Thank you again!

**Artemis Virgin Goddess** – hehehe… okay, okay – here's your update!

**Raspberri13** – I'm glad you liked it! (I hope you like this one too!)

**elektrikstorm** – thanks for answering my questions! It really does help! PS – sorry about the cliff hangers… you know you love 'em ;) (PPS – I stole a line you gave me… I hope it's okay)

**bloomsgrl** – aww, thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for answering by the way!

**meeka** – hehehe – here's your update!

**seamermaiden** – thank you so much for helping by answering my questions! Hmm, Dumbledore… it's a good guess, but no, sorry ;) (read and find out!)

**Disclaimer**: I own solely the plot, new characters not belonging to JKR, and, of course, the characters mood-swings ;)

Hermione's crying subdued a little, and she allowed her head to lean back against the painting, making sure her hair didn't tickle the pear, and then sighed. When she had started to calm down and had gotten control over her tears she heard it. There was a soft padding sound coming from the side… almost as if they were footsteps… Hermione squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was, but, due to the small light of the candles, she was unable to see anything. Hermione suddenly panicked. _Oh gods!_ she thought hysterically; _please don't be a Slytherin… WHY can't I see them? Oh, NO! What if – what if it's another Demiguise?_ At this point Hermione was positively frantic, but then she heard something that confused her…

"Ouch! Stupid cat! You're lucky I don't just kick you now!" someone mumbled.

Hermione let out a small breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. _Surely a Demiguise wouldn't talk_, she mussed, _then who's there…?_

As if on cue, the footsteps and voice were joined by a body, when a young man took something off that looked slightly familiar…

_Harry's cloak!_ Hermione nearly squeaked. Before she could think anything else, however, the person seemed to realize that he wasn't alone in the corridor. Hermione looked up to be met with a pair of surprised eyes.

"Err… hello…" the man trailed off, preferring to just look at the person in front of him. He noticed that she had long brown hair, full lips, and _oh god, _he thought, _look at those eyes!_ He almost lost himself in her soft dark brown eyes. It took him a moment to realize that her eyes were slightly puffy; one was outlined with what looked to be the starting of a black eye, and there were tear trails running down her cheeks. When he looked closer, he saw some blood sliding down her face from a cut above her left eye, and her clothes were torn, and there was more blood seeping out from her legs. He could also see scratch marks through the many tears in the ripped robes.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione gave the man a slight nod before moaning from the pain of moving her head. She looked up again to realize that the man was on his knees and checking her over, trying to make sure nothing was broken. Hermione took the moment to look at the person. He had black hair that fell onto his shoulders, nicely tanned skin over, Hermione noticed, a slightly muscular body. He didn't appear to be a "macho man," but rather a person who kept in shape. When the man was done checking her arms and legs, he moved onto her head, and Hermione gasped. She was looking into a pair of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were brown, an almost hazel color, with what appeared to be small, golden flecks dotting them.

The man gave Hermione a small smile, and decided that she would live, but he wanted to get her to the Hospital Wing.

"Can you walk?" he asked her kindly. Hermione gave him a smile in return, and said she'd manage. The man stood up and gave her his hand and helped her up. When Hermione was finally standing, she took a shaky step forward, before fainting. The man caught her before she fell too far, and lifted her into his arms, and carried her the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione woke, to find herself in a white room full of white beds. _Great, _thought Hermione, _I'm suffering from De-ja-vu!_ Hermione tried to sit up, but found that she was unable to, do to the amount of weight on her legs. Looking down for the first time, she was surprised to see a man sleeping with his head on her legs. She smiled slightly when she realized that he was the same man who had helped her last night…

The memory of what had happened last night came flooding back to her and Hermione suddenly felt sick. _Malfoy_, she spat to herself, _oh, I will neuter that bastard! He kissed me!_ she realized, not helping the feeling in her stomach. _Malfoy bloody kissed me! Oh my god… _she thought bitterly, _I've been tainted for life!_ Hermione leaned back down and gave out a groan of frustration, a little louder than she'd meant to.

Upon hearing something that sounded something like a cross between a moan and a snort, the man moved slightly. He had started to snuggle his head further down into what he thought was a pillow, when he abruptly remembered where he was. He sat straight up, and turned to find those beautiful eyes looking at him with… amusement?

"Sorry…" he mumbled, breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Don't worry about it," she replied sweetly, causing him to look back up. "I'd like to thank you… I… I… it means a lot to me… what you did…" she trailed off, hoping that he would understand how much it meant to her that he had 'saved' her, how even staying the night made her feel better.

He smiled down at the girl on the bed, (causing her stomach to flip – pleasantly this time) and replied: "it was nothing. I'm just glad that you're alright. You looked pretty beaten up, and you looked as if you had been crying…" he trailed off when he noticed her sparkling eyes darken. "Do you want to talk about it…?" he asked, almost cautiously, not sure how she would respond.

"I… yes, I mean not re… ugh!" Hermione huffed. She knew she would have to tell someone, she _was_ covered in cuts and bruises, and he had already proven that he was trustworthy, but she still couldn't get the image of _Malfoy_ kissing her out of her head. Unconsciously, Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth and tried to wipe away the remains of _him_. Hermione looked back up at the man, and realized why she felt she couldn't tell him.

"I don't know your name." she whispered, blushing slightly, while looking into those amazing eyes.

"Nor do I know yours," he replied with a smile on his lips. "I'll make a deal with you. You tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."

Hermione smiled back at the man (I mean to say, who would could resist smiling back when smiled at like that?) and agreed to his offer. She then stuck out her hand and said: "Hermione Granger. I'm the transfer student from the Institute of Magic for Witches."

"Hermione Granger, hmm? It's a lovely name!" the man replied, making the girl blush a little more, and took her extended hand and gave it a shake while saying: "Sirius Black." _(A/N: I thought of ending the chapter here, but I knew that I'd probably receive a death curse in someone's review, complaining about my evil cliff hangers, so I'd thought I'd be nice and continue – see, I DO have a heart! ;) )_

Hermione quickly dropped his hand, and started to panic again. _Sir-Sirius? He doesn't look like the Sirius I remember… what do I do?_ Hermione asked herself. _Come on now, girl, get a grip! You knew you'd see him, just like you saw Lily! Calm down!_ Feeling slightly better, she looked up again at Sirius, only to see a confused look on his face.

_Damn, _he thought, _it was going so well – what did I do?_ When he came out of his stupor, he noticed, with relief, that she was looking back at him with another smile, albeit, a rather shaky one.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sincerely, "it's just that, I used to know someone named Sirius…" Hermione trailed off, feeling relieved that she hadn't really lied. _I just didn't tell him the whole truth,_ she told herself.

"Oh!" Sirius tried, and failed, to hide the relief from his voice. "I thought I might have said something… you know… after what happened last night…" he trailed off, again, not knowing how she would react. He noticed that a flash of fear crossed her face, but what he didn't know was why. He had know idea that Hermione was wondering how much he knew of what had happened, and that she was rather ashamed of the way she had been weak enough to let Malfoy use her like that.

"No, it wasn't you," Hermione reassured Sirius quietly. "It's just… to be honest, I'd like to talk to the Head Master before I said anything…" Sirius felt a little disappointed that she felt that she couldn't tell him, but he had noticed that she had implied that she would tell him later. _As long as she's okay_, he thought, while giving Hermione a small nod, and assuring her that he understood.

"Would you like me to go and get him?" he asked.

"Could you?"

"Of course! Anything you need…" Sirius had to stop himself before he went too far. _God, I haven't been with her for more than a few hours – most of which we were asleep – and I'm acting like a fool!_

"Thank you, again. I really do appreciate it," Hermione told him as he was getting up to go find Dumbledore. He looked down to see a true smile on her face, causing almost the entire room to light up.

"It's no problem," he smiled back, "I'll be right back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius had been gone for no more than a few minutes, when Hermione decided that she needed to go to the bathroom – and now that she had no more distractions, however pleasant they may be, she would use her time wisely.

Hermione got to her feet, slightly surprised to be wearing a night gown, a winced when she tried to use her legs. She took a deep breath and looked down to see how bad her legs were. Her left leg had four long parallel cuts, going from her thigh down to her ankle, and they were surrounded by dark, black and blue bruises. Her right leg was no better. It had many small cuts and scratches, almost zigzagging across, and it, too, had many dark colored bruises.

Feeling slightly sick again, Hermione gathered up all of her strength, and started the make her way over to the bathrooms. Once there, she had a hard time of opening up the door (who knew who much strength you needed to turn a door knob?) and was extremely grateful when it finally gave way.

She walked (or rather, stumbled) over to the mirrors to get a better look at her face. What she saw made her wince. Her right eye was surrounded by a large blue-ish – purple-ish circle, and her eyes were swollen. The cut above her left eye stretched from the center of her forehead down to the tip of her eyebrow. There were a few more cuts scattering her cheeks, and there was a single cut running from in-between her eyes down to the tip of her nose. Hermione thought she had never looked worse.

She looked away from the mirror to turn on the water in the sink, hoping to wash away some of the dried blood on her face. When her hand were wet, she looked back up into the mirror, only to meet another pair eyes.

She wasn't alone in the bathroom.

**(A/N)**: yes, I know, ANOTHER cliff hanger, but it does make for interesting reviews (I'm still expecting that death curse, by the way…) So… any guesses as to who could be in the bathroom with Hermione? I'll give you a hint: in the Hospital Wing there are no separate bathrooms for men and women. Hmm… I wonder… (hehehe)

PS – wow, this is my longest chapter yet! Go me:D


	6. Surprises

**(A/N)**: yeah! Another chapter! I'm putting the rest of this A/N at the bottom, because (1) it's too long, and (2) I'm sure you just want to read the story… so, here you go!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing belonging to J.K. Rowling – I just use her characters for my own twisted purposes. ;)

* * *

Sirius was on his way back from the Head Master's office, wondering what it was that could have happened to Hermione. What had caused, not only the physical marks, but the emotional ones as well? He had not missed the way her face fell, and how her lively eyes darkened, when he had asked her about what had happened last night. Whatever it was, he hoped that she would trust him enough to tell him. Although he had met Hermione less than a day ago, he cared about her, almost as if they were old friends.

Sirius stopped his musings when he was standing outside of the infirmary doors. He opened the doors quietly, half expecting Hermione to have fallen back asleep – he was surprised, however, to find her sheets pushed back, and the bed empty.

"Hermione…?" he asked tentatively. He quickly looked around the room, trying to push away the feeling of unease that was rapidly filling him. His gaze stopped momentarily on the two doors leading to the bathrooms, one of which was slightly ajar. Hoping that she wasn't sick, Sirius walked over to the slightly opened door, and gave it a quiet knock, while calling Hermione's name again.

The nervousness he had pushed away came back again when he heard a gasp and a mumbling sound coming from the other side of the door. Sirius, abandoning all rational thought, shoved open the bathroom door with his foot, and ran into the room.

What he saw made him burst with rage. Hermione was pinned up against the bathroom wall, between two sinks, and she was kissing someone… someone who had their hands all over her chest… someone who was successfully stopping any sound coming from Hermione… someone who was ignoring the tears that were falling down her face… someone who had long blonde hair…

"MALFOY!" Sirius spat. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lucius had taken a step back from the sobbing girl to look at the 'blood-traitor' who was pointing a wand at him. He then shoved his hand into his robes and pulled out his own wand and shouted the Bat-Bogey curse, only to have it deflected with a quick _Protego_.

He moved to curse Sirius again, but was stopped when his robes caught on fire, and he was beginning to feel burn marks on his legs. Panicking, he tried to shove his robes into the water in the sink, momentarily forgetting about Sirius.

Sirius took Malfoy's lack of concentration as a cue, and started to curse the bastard into obliviation. _"STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMAS! REDUCTO! SILENCIO! TARANTALLEGRA! IMPEDIMENTA!"_ Sirius yelled every curse that came to him, but it still didn't feel like enough – in fact, he only stopped when Malfoy was lying on the ground, and not moving – clearly unconscious – and had a piece of one of the sinks pressing his chest down.

Remembering why he was so infuriated with the man, Sirius ran over to Hermione, who hadn't moved the entire time.

"Hermione! Oh my god – are you alright, Hermione?" Sirius was shocked to see that Hermione _couldn't_ move – all of her body, aside from her head, had clearly been put under some sort of spell, preventing Hermione from using it. "Oh my god," he repeated, while trying to un-jinx her.

Not really sure what he had said, Sirius realized that somewhere among his counter-jinxes and his swearing, Hermione had regained control of her body, and Sirius, for the second time, caught her before she hit the ground.

Holding Hermione in his arms, Sirius maneuvered them so he was sitting with his back against the wall, and Hermione was sitting on his lap. He moved to place his arms around the still sobbing girl, and winced when she flinched away from him. His heart dropped a little more, which he didn't think was possible, but slowly came back up a little when Hermione turned her head into Sirius' chest, and grabbed part of his shirt, crying uncontrollably.

He put his arms around her, this time without her moving away, and started to whisper into her ears. "Shh… shh… it's going to be okay, Hermione… it's going to be okay… I'm sorry I left you, Hermione… I shouldn't have… I'm sorry…" As he said this, he moved one of his hands up to her head, and started to run his fingers through her hair reassuringly.

Sirius and Hermione stayed that way for about another two minutes, when a harassed-looking witch came running into the bathroom. "What in the _devil_ happened here?" Madame Pomfrey screeched, taking in the knocked out Malfoy, the crying Hermione, and the slightly sweaty Sirius.

"Mr. Black," Madame Pomfrey rounded on the exhausted boy, "WHAT have you done _this_ time?"

"ME?" Sirius nearly yelled, disbelievingly. "_I_ did nothing! I was coming back from Professor Dumbledore's office, when I noticed that Hermione wasn't in bed anymore! I thought she was throwing up in the bathroom, so I came to check on her, when I saw _him_," Sirius spat, nodding towards the Slytherin lying on the ground, "kissing and feeling up on Hermione – WHILE she was frozen still! THE BASTARD WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HERMIONE!" Sirius had to stop himself from becoming any angrier, because he had noticed Hermione recoiling as his voice grew. Trying to reassure her, he tightened his grip on Hermione, and whispered a quiet apology in her ear.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes grew wide, as she took in Sirius' arms around Hermione protectively, and a few new bruises on Hermione that she hadn't remembered seeing before. She turned to look at Malfoy, to see four small bruises on his face that looked a lot like finger marks. When she looked back at Sirius, she nodded solemnly, and then reached into her pocket.

Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and flicked it at Malfoy, causing the sink piece to move off of his chest. She then pointed at a bed at the end of the infirmary, causing Malfoy to float a few feet off of the ground, and then be placed on top of the white sheets. With a last flick of her wrist, Madame Pomfrey created green curtains out of thin air, and placed them around the bed in which Lucius lay, placing a binding charm on them, ensuring that he wouldn't leave if he woke up.

She turned back to Sirius, and asked if he would be able to carry Hermione to her bed.

"Of course," Sirius replied hoarsely. He stood up, still holding Hermione protectively to his chest, and followed Madame Pomfrey out of the bathroom door. He was slightly surprised to see the medi-witch walking towards a room next to her office, and not to the bed Hermione had been sleeping in before. He was even more surprised to find out that the door led to a spacious room with a single white bed, clearly designed for long-term residents.

When Sirius gave Madame Pomfrey a questioning look, she gave him a small smile and reassured him that it was simply for "safety purposes." She then motioned for Sirius to lay Hermione down, and she whispered that she'd be right back.

When Madame Pomfrey had left the room, Sirius carefully walked over to the bed, and gently sat Hermione down, with her back propped up against the head board. Sirius looked around and saw a few chairs over in a corner, next to a table, so he brought one over, and sat down next to the bed.

Hermione's crying had stopped, but she was still shaking slightly, and she didn't look up from her hands. She was aware of Sirius sitting next to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to speak… but she felt that she had to say something.

Hermione looked up from her shaky and sweaty hands to find Sirius looking at her; his expression was anxious, and his eyes gave away how concerned he was. The moment he saw Hermione look at him, Sirius gave her a small smile, hoping for some sort of sign that proved that she was okay.

"… I'm sorry, Sirius…" Hermione whispered, when she finally opened her mouth.

"Sorry? What for, Hermione? You did nothing wrong – I hope you know that…" Sirius was blown away. _What in the world does she have to apologize for?_ he asked himself. He gently placed his hand on top of her shaking ones, and looked her in the eye. "Hermione… I have no idea why Malfoy did that to you, but I promise you, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing that you need to be sorry for…" Sirius trialed off, and gave Hermione another reassuring smile.

Hermione gave Sirius a weak smile in return, and whispered a quiet 'thank you.'

"You have nothing to thank me for either – I'm sure you would have handled yourself just fine – I simply speeded up the process." Sirius gave Hermione another smile, and added, almost playfully, "but, if it makes you feel better, then, you're welcome."

Before Hermione could respond, the door to the room opened, and Madame Pomfrey walked in, followed by a somber-looking Professor Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Hermione side, and gave her a goblet of something red, that appeared to be smoking.

"Drink it up, Hermione," the medi-witch ordered kindly, "it's to help you relax, and calm down." Madame Pomfrey refused to leave Hermione's side until she had drunk the very last drop, which, going by Hermione's face, tasted horribly.

"Now, Miss Granger, as I understand it, Professor Dumbledore, here, would like to have a chat with both you and Mr. Black," the medi-witch turned to the Head Master at this point, and gave him a slight bow. "I'll leave you to then, shall I? If you give me a call when you're done, I'll bring Miss Granger the rest of her medication." After receiving a small nod from Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey quietly left the private room, closing the door with a small snap. _(A/N: I wasn't sure where to end this chapter, I just happened to be on a roll with this one, but I'd thought I'd let you know that this was originally the end of this one.)_

Professor Dumbledore turned back around to face Hermione and Sirius, and he gave both of them a small, sad smile, which, they both noticed, did not meet his usually sparkling eyes. He turned again, as if looking for something, and let loose a small 'ah' when he saw the chairs in the corner, and he, too, brought one over to sit down next to Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger, I was wondering if you would be able to tell me what it is that happened here tonight." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a look on his face that showed how terribly sorry he was to have to be asking.

"Ummm, sir?" Sirius asked. "I think it might be best if I start… you see, I'm not entirely sure what happened, myself, but I think that if I started, then Hermione could fill in the rest."

"Certainly, if it is alright with Miss Granger, of course," Dumbledore replied, glancing at Hermione, silently asking her permission. "Yes, sir… I'm okay with that," was the reply.

Another small sad smile was given to Hermione from the Head Master, before he turned and asked Sirius to continue…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Professor Dumbledore did not interrupt either Sirius or Hermione, as they talked their way through the events of the past few hours, he would only give small nod every now and then, and occasionally ask one or the other to verify a fact or two. When both Hermione and Sirius believed they had remembered everything, Dumbledore stood up slowly, and replaced the chair back with the table.

Dumbledore return to Hermione's bedside, and gave her one, last smile. "Thank you, Miss Granger, you have shown more bravery today than many people your age, and some older. I will be speaking with Mr. Malfoy, although I can tell you now what the out come shall be. For starters, I will be removing 250 house points from Slytherin house, for Mr. Malfoy's behavior. Mr. Black, although you were out of bed after hours," Dumbledore continued with a sly smile on his lips, "I will be awarding Gryffindor House 100 points for all of the help you have given."

"I will also be writing a letter home to Mr. Malfoy's parents, explaining this event, and informing them that Lucius will be receiving one month worth of detentions, to be served with Mr. Filch. All of this does, however, pose a small problem," Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye. "You see, Miss Granger, when I remove the points from Slytherin, and then add 250 back for the bravery you have shown tonight, I'm afraid that not much will change… so I have come up with a solution! If it is alright with you, I'm going to add your points to those of Gryffindor!"

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, completely confused. "But why, sir? I still care about helping my house… even if it is Slytherin…"

"Well, Hermione, I'm afraid that you are no longer in Slytherin House." _(A/N: Here was another spot I thought I'd end it, but it doesn't have enough of a cliff hanger ;) )_

"Not – not in Slytherin? I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea what you are talking about…" Hermione's look of pure confusion caused the Head Master to chuckle.

"Earlier this morning, Mr. Black, here, came up to my room, and informed me that you wished to speak with me. Mr. Black's state of appearing worried, convinced me that before I came down, I should have a little chat with a few… friends. I had a meeting, and it appears that the Sorting Hat was having a little bit of… fun, when he'd placed you in Slytherin. He did, however, say that you had a certain amount ferociousness… something about a strong shoulder…" Dumbledore's eyes were positively glowing at this point, especially when he saw Hermione blush a nice shade of fuchsia. _He knew about Voldemort, _Hermione thought desperately, _oh… I will murder that hat! A little fun, indeed!_

Dumbledore seemed to know what Hermione was thinking, because he chuckled again, causing Hermione's face to become even more scarlet, and Sirius to look on in bewilderment. "The Sorting Hat and I came to an agreement, Miss Granger," Dumbledore continued when his amusement had died down a bit. "The Sorting Hat said that you would do well in either Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, and, after hearing of last nights events, I have decided that your bravery should be accounted for. Therefore, Miss Granger, welcome to Gryffindor!"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore in shock, and it took her a few moments to remember how to use her voice. "…really?" Hermione asked hopefully. After receiving a smile and a nod from the Head Master, Hermione broke out a true grin, and squeezed Sirius' hand unconsciously, as it was still resting on hers. "Thank you, Professor!" Hermione grinned, truly happy for the first time since she had 'returned' to Hogwarts.

"Your welcome, Miss Granger, but I must ask you not to move too much, or I'm afraid that Madame Pomfrey will have my head." Dumbledore gave Hermione and Sirius one last smile before exiting the room, and returning a moment later with said medi-witch.

"I assume you are done now, Albus," inquired Madame Pomfrey, while bending over Hermione, fussing about the state of her sheets.

"Yes, Poppy, she is all yours now." Dumbledore's voice dropped some what when he asked his next question. "Is Mr. Malfoy in a state in which he will be able to talk?"

"Yes, he is sitting in bed number 12, Head Master," Madame Pomfrey replied darkly. Dumbledore gave the three people in the room a small bow, and left the room, headed for Lucius Malfoy.

"Now, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said, bringing Hermione out of her happy trance, "you need to get some rest. I have three potions for you, and I want you to drink them all," she continued sternly, but with a small smile on her lips. She then handed Hermione a blue drink and informed her that it was to help with the bruising that was occurring on her body. When she saw Hermione finish the potion, she then gave her a spoonful of a bubbling and gooey green something.

"Do I really have to drink that?" Hermione asked, with a foreboding expression, which caused both Sirius and Madame Pomfrey to chuckle.

"Yes, you really have to drink this. I won't lie and tell you that it'll taste good, but it _will_ help your body system to recover quickly." Hermione gave a reluctant sigh, and swallowed the drink, while plugging her nose. Sirius started to laugh even more when he saw Hermione's face, which looked like a cross between trying not to be sick, and trying not to laugh. He quickly stopped, however, when he made out the death look in her eyes.

"Last one, dear," Madame Pomfrey said while handing her the familiar container holding the Dreamless Sleep Draught. Hermione smiled gratefully, and downed the potion in a signal gulp.

Hermione turned to Sirius as her eyes began to close, and muttered: "… thank you…" before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N)**: wow – that was a long chapter! I gotta say, however, before you start bombarding me with questions asking me how I can do that to Hermione AGAIN, let me just say this: Hermione_ will_ get her revenge on Malfoy – don't worry – and the wait will be worth it! Now, onto my rant about this chapter…

I was really excited to write this one, and I think it turned out okay, but it seemed to take me forever to actually write. Normally, I start thinking about what I want to happen in a chapter, as I lay in bed, trying to go to sleep. I have found that when I think about it before falling asleep, I tend to dream about it, giving me a more detailed description about what I want to say. So, I get up the next morning and go to swim team practice, or school (depending on the day) and then I come home and write. I happen to like to write as I type, for some reason it goes faster.

It usually only takes me about 2 to 2 and a half hours to get everything done, and that includes responding to all over my reviewers (who I love, by the way). Well, yesterday I was all set to write this chapter, but I just couldn't start. For some, odd, unknown reason, I just couldn't get it to start the way I wanted it to. After an hour of being frustrated, I gave up and left my computer. I came back at about 7 o'clock last night, and was finally able to get it to flow, and as I said before, I was on a roll. My problem this time was finding a place to stop! I knew this chapter was going to be longer than the rest, but I just couldn't end it! I normally start a chapter, knowing full well what my cliff hanger is going to be – my evil mind likes to know what it is I'm going to do to make the readers suffer… but as I'm sure many of you noticed… THERE IS NO CLIFF HANGER!

Well, there you go, I'm sure none of you really wanted to know all of that, but I told you anyway.

I also have a promise for you guys – I promise to get another chapter up by the end of today (EST) and I think you'll like it. I have an interesting twist that I came up with as I was swimming a 300 free-style (yes, I think about this story almost 24/7). Well, talk to you soon!

**Raspberri13** – hehehe

**Juliya** – don't cry! Look – I made it all better! (somewhat…)

**seamermaiden** – sorry about the confusion… I kinda made Sirius the way I wanted him to, or, at least, the way I always envisioned him. (I explain why he had James' cloak later…) As for the lemons, well… I do promise you some – a lot actually – just not right now… we have to get Hermione adjusted to her surroundings first – but don't worry – I have a plan! (hehehe) About it being Severus – good guess, but no – I have a thing about wanting to have as many reasons as possible for killing Lucius… (PS – no, I won't actually kill off Malfoy, but, I can pretend ;) )

**Artemis** **Virgin** **Goddess** – hehehe – here you go! ;)

**KGdiva** – aww – thank you sssooo much – you have no idea how much it means to me when I hear that someone likes my chapters! As for Hermione getting back at 'that bastard,' just be patient – it will happen soon enough! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger – but I have to admit, I'm trying REALLY hard not to shout 'I told you so' to all of the people you try to say that they don't like the suspense – but I'll give you a hug and a giant cookie for being honest ;)

**elektrikstorm** – sorry – no this isn't a Hermione/Snape fic – I won't deny that I don't like them sometimes, but I prefer Hermione and Sirius – I'm if I confused you somehow… As for it being Snape in the bathroom, well, as you can tell, it wasn't, but it was a really good idea – after reading what you had written, I seriously considered changing the plot around a bit!

**kittysbazooka** – thanks! I'm glad you like it so far!

**bloomsgrl** – hehehe – thanks, I'd like to live long enough to finish this story! ;)

**SpikesDreamer** – wow – thank you so much! I LOVE to know that people like my stories, but I hope you still think the same way now that I've changed Hermione's house – I really do appreciate it you think that it was a 'stoke of genius' but I really couldn't see anything else happening between Hermione and Sirius if she was still in Slytherin, plus I didn't want to be mean to Hermione and not let her get any sleep… oh well, I really hope that you still like it – after reading your review, I couldn't help but smile for a while – thanks again:D


	7. The Unexpected

**(A/N)**: yeah! Here's your promised second chapter for today! I do have some bad news for all of my readers, however. I will be leaving for the beach this weekend, and I won't be back until the following weekend, so I won't be able to put any more new chapters up. In its place, however, I will try to have a REALLY long chapter up tomorrow, to hopefully make up for it. That being said, at the end of the last chapter I promised you a 'twist,' well, here it is…

**tigress12** – hehehe – thanks for pointing out the error, although I did find it highly amusing :D – PS – I'm glad you like my story!

**Raspberri13** – BIG smile – thanks!

**seamermaiden** – thanks! I'm really glad that you liked it! Yeah, I'm glad that she's back in Gryffindor, too, I just couldn't do that to poor Hermione… As for the whole kicking Malfoy's arse thing – you ain't seen nothing yet!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing belonging to JKR, and I am making no money off of her ideas or creations.

* * *

A woman, who looked to be in her late thirties, was staring at her. They were sitting at a coffee table, each in a comfortable, red chair, and they both had cups of tea. The woman was wearing a pair of black pants, which looked liked bell-bottoms, and a soft pink shirt, with short sleeves. She had a black cloak on, and had her hood pulled up – successfully covering all of her hair, except for a few strands, which were a dark blue. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses, which were tinted, not allowing anyone to see the color of her eyes.

Hermione sat across from the strange woman, wondering what in the hell was going on. The last thing she remembered was looking at Sirius, and hoping that she would sleep for a few days. Now, she was sitting at a table, across from someone who she didn't know, drinking tea. She knew that she had never met this woman before, but a part of her was screaming at her to remember something… but she just couldn't do it… she couldn't figure out what it was her body was trying to tell her.

The woman stopped Hermione's train of thought when she set down her tea and looked at her. Hermione felt that there was something wrong about not being able to see her eyes – something just didn't feel right, knowing that she was being looked at, but not being able to see the eyes that were doing the looking.

"Hermione," the woman said, not exactly sternly, but with a bit of authority in her voice, "Hermione – I need you to pay very close attention to what I'm about to tell you. It is of vital importance." The woman stopped until she had received a slow nod from the young witch sitting across from her. "My name is Reamion Magner Gheri, but you may call me 'Ray.' I understand that you have found yourself back in time – and my job is to protect you."

Ray's words took Hermione by surprise – why would anyone want to protect her? "To keep you safe, of course," Ray said suddenly, giving Hermione a look she could feel through the glasses. A sudden thought struck Hermione – _she can read my mind! Is she using_ – "No, Hermione, I'm not using Legilimency – I can, however, hear and feel your thoughts – only when we are connected."

"Connected?"

"When you are relaxed, such as when you are sleeping, I am able to 'connect' with you. Every person gives of certain 'brain waves' when they are doing something, even if it's only breathing. By concentrating, I am able to make my brain waves cross the path of yours, causing a type of interference, which creates the connection."

"And," Hermione said suddenly, thinking that she understood, "because they are brain waves, you can then hear my thoughts… so… does that mean – "

"Yes. You should be able to hear my thoughts, too," replied Ray, only Hermione noticed that her lips weren't moving. _Weird_, thought Hermione, only to be replied with _yes, but it's useful._

"So," Hermione asked, preferring to use her voice, "why do I need to be protected? Who sent you to protect me?"

"Well, for starters, Professor Dumbledore _sent_ me, but it was I who suggested it."

"Which Professor Dumbledore?"

"The one from your time – your real time. Now, as for the second question, I can't tell you – not all of it anyway. Let's just say that there may be some people who would think that having you 'lost in time' is not such a bad idea… but not as good of one as having you dead."

Hermione gave Ray a look of pure confusion. "Dead…? DEAD? Why? What for? Have I done something? Is something going to happen? DEAD?"

"Yes, Hermione," Ray replied gravely, "dead. That is all that I can tell you, for the moment, but at least you are prepared. I don't think that you should be too worried about it right now, not unless you make it known to the world that you have somehow appeared in the past. Now – I think you should return to sleep – you're supposed to be having a dreamless sleep, after all. If you find that you ever need me, all you have to do is relax your body, and think of me. I know how to find you."

Hermione nodded her head at her 'protector,' and stood up. "Before you go," Ray said to Hermione, "I want to let you know that I'll be giving you a gift – you'll know what it is when you find it. Sleep well." Ray pulled out her wand and gave it a flick, and Hermione found herself sleeping peacefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…that bastard! Oh my god – I feel horrible! I'm the one that left her there! Oh my god – it's all my fault!"

"Calm down, Lily, or you're going to wake Hermione."

"You're right… but THAT BASTARD! He's lucky I didn't know when we first came in, or I would have pound that creep into a pulp – A PULP!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see the Head Girl pacing back and forth, in front of Hermione's bed. Smiling, Hermione tried to sit up, when she felt a pair of arms help her, so that she was leaning against a large stack of pillows. Hermione turned to her left to see who the arms belonged to, and was relieved to see Sirius smiling at her.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Sirius' words caused the pacing girl to stop her rant and run over to the side of the bed. Ignoring Sirius' protests, Lily flung her arms around Hermione, and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! I should have never left you alone with those… things! I'm so sorry!" Lily appeared distraught with herself, and she wouldn't stop hugging Hermione until Sirius pulled her off, mumbling something about 'time of the month.' Once Lily was off, she noticed that what she had been mistaking as sobbing, was Hermione laughing so hard, that her entire body was shaking. One look at the laughing girl, and Lily couldn't help but giggle as well. Hermione stopped laughing, however, when a few more people started laughing… people who's voices she didn't recognize.

Hermione looked around the room to find the source of the laughter, and she found two other men sitting in the chairs on the other side of the room. Seeing Hermione looking at them, they got up from their seets and walked over to the other side of the room, and stood next to the bed.

A man with unruly black hair, and light brown eyes stuck out his hand to Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. My name's James. James Potter." James said, once Hermione had taken his hand. Hermione was trying her best not to blurt out that she was best friends with his future son, and she felt she was doing a pretty good job. She returned the smile James had given her, and tried not to sound too surprised when Lily told him to not be such an arrogant and big headed git, and to give Hermione room to breath. _I guess they still haven't gotten together yet… _Hermione thought to herself, as James gave Lily a wink, and replied that he would deflate his 'big head' if she would go out with him at some point. Lily simply snorted.

"Their always like that, don't worry," a man with a calm voice assured her, as he noticed Hermione giving the two a skeptical look. "Remus Lupin," the man said, shaking Hermione's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Padfoot, here," Remus said, nodding to Sirius on the other side of the bed, "didn't return from getting a midnight snack last night from the kitchens, so we thought we'd come and find him."

"We were surprised to find out that he was in the infirmary, so we came running down here to see what he'd done this time," James put in, retuning from his 'conversation' with Lily. "We tried to get him to come downstairs to have some dinner in the Great Hall with us, but he refused to leave your side. So, we decided to stay with him!" James finished, giving Hermione another smile.

"You never answered my question, Hermione," Sirius said, drawing her attention away from her best friend's parents ad her future Professor. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Well," Hermione started, blushing slightly from the attention she was receiving, "my legs still hurt a bit, but I'm not dizzy anymore, and I don't feel as if lead has been poured into my stomach… in fact, I'm rather hungry," Hermione added rather impishly, as her stomach started to rumble.

The others in the room started to laugh, and it took them a minute to calm down. When the amusement had subsided a bit, James pulled out his wand and said quite clearly: "Help." A second later, a House Elf appeared, and looked around the room. Hermione nearly yelped when she realized that the Elf was none other than Kooky; when Kooky found the person who had made the call for help, she gave a small bow.

"How can Is help you today, Master Potter?" Kooky asked in a cheerful voice.

"Hmm, lets see, can I get 5 small dinners to be brought up here, please," he asked after quickly counting the people in the room.

"Of course, sirs!" With a snap of her fingers, Kooky disappeared.

"You guys haven't eaten yet?" Hermione asked, with a slight frown.

"No, when they got here," Sirius replied, nodding to the other three, "all thoughts on dinner vanished when they saw you lying there, asleep. They asked me what had happened, and I had just finished telling them the story, when Lily woke you up," Sirius added, shooting a glare at Lily, who had the decency to blush.

Hermione was not one to be vain, but she had picked up on the fact that she still looked like a wreck. "Do I really look that bad?" she asked no one in particular, wondering why it suddenly mattered to her. She was surprised, yet grateful, when she found Lily hugging her again, this time a bit gentler.

"You look just fine," Lily assured her, while Remus patted her leg. "I'm sorry again, Hermione, not for leaving you, but for Malfoy," Lily said as she pulled away from the embrace. "You know, I think that today is your lucky day! You happen to be surrounded by the school's biggest pranksters! I'm sure that we could find some way of repaying the 'favor' to Malfoy, What do you think, boys?" She turned to look at the three boys, to find them all nodding – and all of their jaws hanging open.

"Lily Evans just suggested breaking the rules!" James said with awe. "What is the world coming to?" Thankfully, before Lily could retort, Kooky returned balancing a giant tray, loaded down with food.

About 15 minutes later, everyone was eating and talking happily. Hermione was finishing her third helping of mashed potatoes, when James opened his mouth and burped richly.

"JAMES ISSAC POTTER!" Lily screeched, hitting James aside the head, while everyone else in the room laughed.

"I can do you one better," Sirius challenged, as he downed a glass of orange soda. He then opened his mouth wide and burped twice as loudly as James. Within two seconds, the two mischief makers had an all out burping contest, which lasted a good 20 minutes. Lily, Hermione, and Remus all tried to stop the two, but to now avail.

Deciding to give up, Hermione sat back in her bed, and opened her mouth to yawn, when a thunderous, rich burp escaped her lips. The other four people in the room all turned to Hermione who looked just as shocked as they did. After seeing Hermione turn from pale to beet red faster than a traffic light, the other four burst out laughing.

Hermione buried her face in her hands, just as Sirius said with admiration: "Well, James, I think we've found our winner!"

* * *

**(A/N)**: - jumps up and down pointing – look, look, **_NO CLIFF HANGER!_** – hehehe – well, that's all for now! ;) 


End file.
